


Snowbound

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Snowbound

**Title:** Snowbound  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Sneaky Gyrffindors. ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #99: Snowbound  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Yay Billville!

  
~

Snowbound

~

Neville gazed outside, waiting. Bill was late, but Neville knew how the goblins could be. Finally, he heard an Apparition crack. The cottage door swung opening, Bill dusting snow off his shoulders.

“Finally!” Neville helped Bill out of his cloak and boots, handing him a mug of tea. After sealing the door and stoking the fire, Neville turned to find Bill reclining, resplendently naked.

“You’re eager,” Neville teased, stripping to join him.

Bill grinned. “Too right I am. Took me forever to manage to get ‘snowbound’ with you. Let’s not waste it.”

Neville settled atop him. “Let’s not,” he agreed.

~


End file.
